Do You Want A Cup of Coffee?
by YourPontmercyFriend
Summary: Enjolras asks Grantaire out on a date for coffee without telling him it's a date in hopes that his bad pick uo libel abd innuendos will be enough Enjolras/Grantaire les miserables les amis modern day fluff café cute exr


"Do you want a cup of coffee?"

Grantaire looked up with surprise at Enjolras standing beside him. They hadn't talked much outside of meetings and Grantaire was surprised that Enjolras had even noticed he was there. "What?"

"Coffee." Enjolras practically commanded it, as though having coffee was an important step in his cause to ending world awfulness. "Do you want it? With me?"

"Sure." Grantaire put his sketch pad away, where he had been drawing their café from his vantage point as a depth perception exercise. The meeting had ended almost ten minutes ago and no one from their group was still there except for them. Grantaire felt awkward having Enjolras order him coffee so he followed him to the counter.

"I'd like a large mocha with extra cream and an extra pump of chocolate," said Enjolras. He turned to Grantaire. "You?"

"Uh, a large doubleshot caramel macchiato with extra cream and caramel, hold the foam."

Grantaire reached for his wallet but Enjolras's hand stopped him. "No. It's on me." His confusion increased as he and Enjolras sat back down to wait on their drinks.

"Soooooo, what's this about?"

Enjolras looked confused and asked, "Do you not want to talk to me?"

"No, I do, I just, you know. I didn't think you liked me very much."

"What?" Enjolras looked astonished. "I quite enjoy your company."

"I'm glad to hear that," said Grantaire warmly, feeling much happier than he let on. "The yelling kind of made me think otherwise."

"Oh. I apologize if I hurt you. I can get quite passionate."

The barista called Enjolras over and he brought their drinks back. They sat and sipped their coffees in silence, Enjolras through a straw and Grantaire without.

"I don't have a gag reflex."

Grantaire inhaled some of his coffee and sputtered into his cup, his face going slightly red. "Pardon?"

Enjolras leaned slightly forward and talked with all the formality of someone at a job interview. "I said I don't have a gag reflex. I like swallowing things that are much too big for my throat."

Grantaire stared. He couldn't see a way to not read that as suggestive, but he wanted to milk the situation for all it was worth and see when Enjolras would break down and say he liked him.

"Interesting," he said conversationally, trying to hide his delight.

"I run for at least an hour every morning, so I have strong muscles and quite a bit of stamina."

At this rate, Grantaire thought it was only a matter of time before Enjolras said 'I have a wonderful bed to throw you down on and fuck you, if you get my drift.' He fought down a smirk and replied, "I'm happy you stay so healthy."

Enjolras sipped his coffee, showing no sign of defeat or victory. Another minute passed before he said, "You look like a sheepdog."

Insults seemed to be his new tactic and Grantaire tried not to be hurt at the sudden change. "I know I'm ugly, you don't have to rub it in."

"No! You misunderstand me. I like sheepdogs."

"Oh. Okay."

Maybe Enjolras wanted Grantaire to initiate conversation but he refused, letting Enjolras flounder behind his formal posture and cool attitude.

"I enjoy putting long, hard things in my mouth and sucking on them," he said as he took a long drink from his straw. Grantaire coughed into his sleeve to cover up a laugh and Enjolras pressed on, "I also really like hot liquids down my throat." He licked his lips, which was the most seductive thing he'd done the whole conversation (aside from exist) and Grantaire smiled.

"That's something we have in common."

Enjolras looked slightly relieved. "You know," he said softly, "Your eyes are the exact same shade of brown as Obama's eyes."

That did it.

Grantaire roared with laughter and Enjolras looked worried. "Did I offend you? I-"

"Enjolras. Dear God." Grantaire grinned and said, "Come on, spit it out. Why did you really ask me to have coffee with you?"

Enjolras blushed, his face turning pink and he lost his composure and confidence, looking down at his mocha and fidgeting. "Well, I, um," he spoke so quietly Grantaire had to strain to hear and Enjolras whispered, "You're really cute and I like you."

"Oh Enj, you're sweet." Grantaire felt his heart swell with love as Enjolras looked up at smiled shyly at him. "I've loved you forever though, so I mean, you didn't have to try to use a bunch of weird pick up lines on me. One word and I'd be yours."

"I was trying to think of what you'd want in a suitable mate or sex partner. I had no idea you liked me already."

"Suitable mate? Oh geez Enjolras, you're adorable." Grantaire reached over and held his hand as Enjolras beamed at him with joy.

"I am?"

Grantaire lifted Enjolras's hand up and brushed his lips against Enjolras's knuckles. "Yes, you are. Gosh, how long have you been crushing on me like this? I had no idea you liked me either. It's a dream come true."

"You're attractive and artistic and kind and funny and I've been wanting to ask you out for awhile but I wasn't sure how and Courfeyrac would've laughed at me for asking. And I really never hated you. I mean, you frustrate me sometimes, but I enjoy our verbal sparring and I just really, really like you."

Enjolras's ears were red and Grantaire smiled so hard his face hurt. "You're wonderful."

"Thank you. You are too, in your own way."

Grantaire couldn't argue with Enjolras looking at him like that and he leaned forward and caressed Enjolras's cheek and let his hand stay there as Enjolras widened his eyes and Grantaire gently guided him closer for a kiss, his other hand still holding Enjolras's.

Their mouths touched and Grantaire gently moved against Enjolras and sucked his bottom lip as Enjolras figured out how to kiss back. Grantaire pulled back as Enjolras let out a happy sigh and he squeezed Enjolras's hand. "You're funny."

"Hm?"

"Tell me in three different ways that you want to swallow my dick but say you like me and you're a blushing more than I've ever seen."

Enjolras smiled and Grantaire thought the cute, nervous side of him was so refreshing from the impersonal, cold version. "I've never dated or kissed anyone before, so it's all new to me."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I rehearsed the pick up lines, and I've done some physical experimenting to see how well my body handles penetration and I'm quite satisfied that I'll be good for you in bed, but I can't prepare myself for my warm feelings for you."

"You've experimented, oh God, Enj." It was Grantaire's turn to blush and he pecked Enjolras on the mouth. "I'll be happy with you no matter what, alright?"

He nodded and asked, "Do you want to come back with me to my place or are you busy?"

Grantaire sighed. "I have an evening class, but if you like I can come by late tonight or tomorrow."

Enjolras nodded. "I'd like that. Um, do you want my number?"

"Is that even a question? Yes!"

They typed their numbers into each other's phones and Grantaire took a long look at Enjolras's face, seeing the happy but shy expression that seemed odd on him. He realized what it was: vulnerability.

Grantaire stood up and Enjolras did the same, letting out a small noise of surprise when Grantaire hugged him and kissed his cheek. "See you later tonight. Text me directions to your house, alright?"

"Okay, I will." Enjolras hesitantly kissed Grantaire back on his cheek and Grantaire touched his forehead to Enjolras's. No doubt about it, he must've done something right to have been given the gift of Enjolras's heart.


End file.
